Un endroit bien réel
by Hicharlie42
Summary: Chris lisait tranquillement son manga chez elle mais lorsqu'elle se décida à lever les yeux tout avait changé... (OS)
Chris était heureuse ,très heureuse même, que dis-je, euphorique. Elle avait un tome de son manga préféré dans les mains et le dévorait presque littéralement, à chaque page tournée elle poussait un petit bruit aigu et lorsqu'un son intelligible sortait de sa bouche c'était pour dire: «Merde...» ou encore «Mais quel grosse bande de tarés» et enfin «Dans ta tronche !».

Une fois sa lecture finie, elle releva la tête de son manga, _à contre cœur il faut bien l'avouer,_ pour retourner au monde réel. Elle était sur un joli banc en bois en dessous d'un arbre majestueux, d'ici elle pouvait entendre le bruit du cours d'eau non loin de là. Elle inspira un grand coup, savourant l'air frais quand tout à coup elle remarqua un minuscule détail et se redressa brusquement.

C'est avec une grâce légendaire qu'elle cria:

 **-PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS CHEZ MOI ICI!**

Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, elle était arrivée chez elle après l'école avec son tome de Fairy tail qu'elle avait réussi à taxer à une amie en main, puis après avoir crié comme une dégénérée en courant dans toute la maison que je cite : « Fairy Tail c'est aussi génial que my little pony et Charlie la licorne réuni!» elle s'était installée dans le canapé pour commencer sa lecture, ce n'étais donc pas logique qu'elle se retrouve en pleine ville!

Durant tout le temps de sa réflexion elle avait scruté le paysage autour d'elle et un sentiment de familiarité l'envahissait, elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà vu cet endroit quelque part, mais où exactement elle l'avait oublié et ceci l'énervait au plus haut point. Finalement, après avoir juré plus d'une fois et donné de multiples coups de boule à l'arbre innocent derrière elle (Ben _ouai,quoi de mieux que se taper violemment la tête pour se souvenir de quelque chose ?)_ elle décida d'aller vers le centre ville qu'elle voyait non loin de là.

Mais avant tout, elle devait s'excuser, elle était bien éduquée tout de même, elle se retourna donc vers l'arbre qu'elle venait de martyriser et dit:

- **Désolé de t'avoir blessé Richard l'arbre, je n'aurais pas dû..**

Et c'est avec quelques larmes presque pas simulées pour son camarade qu'elle parti dans sa quête, après avoir fourré son manga dans la poche centrale de son sweat-shirt.

Le centre ville était vraiment vivant, des enseignes colorées émergeaient de partout et un spectacle de rue se donnait au milieu de la place, celle-ci était d'ailleurs complètement submergée par les spectateurs. Chris qui avait repris du courage depuis l'épisode poignant avec Richard aborda la première personne qu'elle vit, c'était un homme assez grand, cheveux roux ramené en arrière pour faire une queue haute, il portait un haut mauve et un pantalon noir.

 **-Pardon, monsieur...**

 **-Oui?** Répondit le roux

 **-Pourriez vous me dire comment aller à la rue des sept fontaines,dans la ville d'Archenois?** _(ne cherchez pas je viens d'inventer bande de petits malins)_

Chris comprit qu'elle n'allait pas rentrer de sitôt en voyant l'expression de l'homme, en effet quand on vous regarde comme si vous veniez d'une autre planète alors que vous avez juste demandé votre chemin c'est pas très bon signe.

 **-Non désolé, je ne sais pas où c'est et pourtant je connais beaucoup d'endroit, encore désolé...**

Et il partit non sans garder une expression vraiment troublée. Chris quant à elle n'abandonna pas si facilement et alla encore interroger une dizaine de personnes mais à chaque fois le résultat était le même, ils s'excusaient puis disaient qu'il ne connaissaient pas l'endroit. La brune commençait vraiment à paniquer, il allait bientôt faire nuit et elle ne savait toujours pas où aller pour rentrer chez elle. En plus elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un bon repas et son estomac qui criait depuis 30 minutes attestait.

Pour finir, complètement épuisée elle décida de retourner près de son ami de toujours, Richard, et se coucha sur le banc pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil...

 **-Tu crois qu'elle est morte?** Fit une petite voix

 **-Chais pas faut voir...** répondit une voix plus grave

Tout à coup Chris sentit quelque chose lui tapoter doucement la tête et elle commença à grogner.

 **-Elle est en vie, tu crois qu'elle a du poisson sur elle ?**

Chris grogna encore plus et ouvrit les yeux puis découvrant ce qui se trouvait devant elle commença à bégayer.

 **-Mais...tu..tu...tu..u...un...HAPPY ?!**

 **-Aye** fit le petit chat bleu avec une petite bouille absolument adorable

 **-Tu la connais?**

Chris se tourna vers le garçon qui venait de parler, cheveux roses, sourire de bénêt et écharpe blanche,pas de doute...c'était Natsu

 **-Pas du tout,ça doit être parce que je suis très populaire, j'ai un fan club tu sais?**

La brune était complètement perdue, elle était dans le manga qu'elle lisait encore la veille, mais ce n'était pas possible,c'est un monde fictif non? Pourtant Natsu et Happy se trouvaient bel et bien devant elle en chair et en os...à moins que...

Chris avança doucement sa main vers la joue de Natsu, s'approcha très lentement en le regardant dans les yeux et...le gifla

 **-Aïe ! putain ! Mais il te prend quoi là ?! Tu cherches la bagarre hein !**

Bon au moins maintenant elle savait qu'ils étaient réels,même si maintenant Natsu était très énervé et criait en sortant 56 âneries seconde...

Mais ceci importait peu à la jeune fille, en effet celle-ci commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, elle se retrouvait bien-sûr dans son manga préféré et c'était vraiment cool mais comment allait elle se sortir de ce pétrin ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, déjà que se sortir de ses ennuis de tout les jours c'était la galère pour elle, alors sortir d'un monde qui n'existe pas n'en parlons pas...

Ses chances de s'en sortir étaient très faibles, de plus sa famille devait vraiment s'inquiéter. Chris était terrorisée,, tout ses proches, elle ne les verrait plus...

Toute ces pensées grondaient dans sa tête et elle ne sentit même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

 **-Tu l'as fait pleurer Natsu, le vilaiiiiiiiiiiiiin**

 **-Hein...Ne pleure pas ! Je ne te taperais pas promis...même si c'est toi qui as commencé...**

Chris le fixa sans rien dire puis murmura:

 **-...J'ai besoin d'aide...**

Natsu sourit doucement et accompagna ce sourire d'une expression qui se voulait la plus rassurante possible.

 **-D'accord, mais tu t'appelles comment petite ?**

 **-Chris...Puis je suis pas si petite que ça !** Ajouta elle en boudant **J'ai déjà 16 ans hein !**

 **-Et c'est quoi ton problème ?**

 **-Bon c'est dur à expliquer mais en gros je ne viens pas de ce monde et j'aimerais rentrer chez moi..**

 **-...**

 **-Natsu, je crois que c'est pas sa maison qu'elle a perdu mais sa tête.** Fit le petit chat bleu en tapotant doucement la tête de Chris

 **-JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE OK,RICHARD PEUT APPROUVER !** Elle frappa contre le tronc de l'arbre pour appuyer ses paroles **PUIS CA DEVRAIT PAS TANT T'ETONNER HEIN, EDOLAS C'ETAIT AUSSI UN MONDE PARALLELE**

Il y eu un blanc et Chris compris l'ampleur de sa bêtise, elle n'était pas sensé savoir ça et le crier n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée...Mais bon,elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et quitte à se mettre dans les emmerdes autant le faire à fond, alors elle continua. _(et oui il faut tout faire A FOND les enfants)_

 **-Ouai, je connais cette histoire, je sais aussi que tu as le mal du transport, que panther lily est fan de kiwi et que Cana est la fille de Gildart**

Là soit ça passait,soit ça cassait mais de toute façon elle devait jouer franc jeu si elle voulait recevoir de l'aide.

 **-Ok je te crois .** Fit le garçon aux cheveux rose avec une expression assez troublée

 **-Tu vas m'aider alors ?** Demanda elle sans trop le croire, ça avait l'air trop facile ...

Natsu fit ce sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et avec enthousiasme il déclara :

 **-Bien-sûr ! Premièrement il faut aller à la guilde pour demander au vieux si il est déjà arrivé quelque chose de ce genre avant.**

La brune soupira de soulagement

 **\- Alors en route !**

Et elle commença à marcher droit devant elle.

 **-C'est de l'autre côté qu'il faut aller, cervelle de poisson. F** it le chat

Chris fit demi-tour

 **-Tssss,je le savais, je vous testais juste**

 **-Mouai, je te crois moyen ...Puis en fait il est où ton pote ?**

 **-Mon pote ?** Elle haussa un sourcil

 **-Ben tu as parlé d'un Richard non ?**

 **-Ho...c'était l'arbre..je vous l'ai d'ailleurs montré en criant hein**

 **-Et après tu oses nous dire que tu es saine d'esprit** ajouta Natsu qui s'incrustait dans la conversation tel un pokémon sauvage.

 **-Theu,puisque c'est comme ça je dirais à Erza que tu veux jeter son fraisier à terre niark niark.** Et Chris était très sérieuse, elle pouvait être vraiment sadique quand elle voulait .

 **-Mais juste...Comment sais tu tout ça ?**

Alors là Chris ne l'avait pas vu venir,même si c'était vraiment gros _( ben ouai c'est quand même logique que les gens se demandent comment tu connais leurs vies)_...Mais bon la perspicacité n'étant pas le fort de Natsu, elle avait espéré qu'il ne pose pas la question. Heureusement pour elle, le temps de son incompréhension lui avait amené une diversion parfaite.

 **-Ho,la guilde est en vue !**

Et elle couru en direction de la porte sans oser l'ouvrir, après tout elle n'était pas de ce monde, c'était irréaliste, magique...Puis ouvrir cette porte c'était juste incroyable, le rêve de tout un fandom. Pouvait elle vraiment obtenir cet honneur ?

 **-Yo tu fous quoi?T'es figée ?** Lança le dragon slayer en poussant la porte sans cérémonie.

 **Crack** ,le petit coeur de Chris venait de se briser, ce foutu mec venait de foutre tout son rêve en l'air! Non mais, comment ose il briser les rêves d'une jeune fille innocente ?

 **-...Je...te...hais...**

 **-Mouai c'est ça, bon je vais voir le ...ben va juste pas trop loin et t'attire pas d'ennuis**

Et Natsu partit voir Makarov laissant Chris devant la porte. La brune inspira un grand coup et fit un pas à l'intérieur de la Guilde. Elle ne fut pas déçue, tout était exactement comme dans le manga : des cris venant de partout, Grey presque à poil avec Juvia qui s'accrochait à lui, Mirajane au bar souriant doucement, Cana entrain de boire de l'alcool, ...

Chris était émerveillée, se retrouver ici c'était un rêve qui devenait réalité et donc comme toute personne un tant soit peu fan de ce monde elle commença à courir partout en poussant des petits cris de fangirl, s'extasiant à la moindre petite chose qu'elle voyait. Mais sa course fut de courte durée, en effet on venait de la tirer par le col l'étouffant presque. Chris grogna et une fois lâchée elle se tourna vers son agresseur les poings sur les hanches, c'était un homme très grand, les cheveux noir jais rabattu vers l'arrière, ses yeux était rouge sang et il arborait de nombreux piercings.

 **-Gadjeel tu es un rabat joie.** Lança Chris nonchalamment

 **-Et a qui ai-je l'honneur ? T'as perdu tes parents petite ?** Répondit le dragon slayer avec son sourire carnassier

 **-Tsssss, pleine d'humour la boite de conserve, on en oublierait presque ton regard mauvais** puis elle ajouta tout bas **mais t'inquiète je suis sûre que Levy trouve ton regard...bandant** et elle commença à rire doucement tandis que Gadjeel resta cois quelque secondes. il repris cependant vite ses esprits et fusilla Chris du regard tandis que son poing se levait déjà pour frapper la jeune fille...

 **-PUTAIN CHRIS JE TE QUITTE 5 MINUTES ET VOILA DEJA QUE TU ES SUR LE POINT DE TE FAIRE TABASSER, TU DEVRAIS ETRE UN PEU PLUS MATURE !**

Toute la guilde fut choquée d'entendre cette phrase de la bouche de Natsu, Chris compris. mais elle se reprit vite

 **-Ben quoi ?! J'ai rien dit de mal ! C'est lui qui m'attaque, j'étais tranquillou entrain de me balader dans la guilde quand il a tenté de m'étouffer !**

 **-Tranquillou ?! Tu criais partout et tu m'as réveillé alors que je dormais dans mon coin.** Fit Gadjeel

 **-La ferme boite de conserve, t'es chiant et en plus tu chantes mal ! T'as rien pour toi !**

 **-Non mais pour qui elle se prend la gamine ! Tu vas voir, je vais te refaire le portrait !** Et il foutu une claque monumentale à Chris qui se retrouva à terre

 **-ASSEZ** C'était une voix féminine qui venait de retentir

Chris se releva et put apercevoir une longue chevelure rouge

 **-...Erza...** Elle tremblait d'appréhension, si elle l'avait énervée elle était dans la merde...

 **-Qui es tu ?** Répondit simplement la rousse

 **-Chris...merci d'avoir arrêté Gadjeel, même si je n'aurais pas dû le pousser à bout... kuf kuf**

 **-Et que viens tu faire là ?**

 **-J'ai demandé de l'aide à Natsu pour rentrer chez moi..**

 **-Ghihi donc t'as bien perdu tes parents gamine**

 **-La ferme boite de conserve ou je te crame** intervint Natsu

 **-Non mais rêve toujours l'allumette**

 **-Je t'éclate quand tu veux !**

Chris rit doucement et se releva

 **-Natsu ?**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Makarov a dit quoi ?**

 **-Aucune info. I** l tira une moue désolée. **Mais on trouvera un moyen promis!Avec l'aide de toute la guilde on y arrivera !**

 **-Faudrait encore qu'on soit au courant de ce qui se passe, vous comptez nous le dire quand vous deux ?** Ajouta Erza

 **-Ho, oui désolé, je viens de me rendre compte...Vous ne me connaissez pas vous et en plus je n'ai rien expliqué à personne, à part Natsu qui est plus ou moins au courant...Je suis Chris, comme je l'ai dit à Natsu je viens d'un autre monde...j'aimerais rentrer chez moi au plus vite et pour ça j'ai besoin de votre aide...**

 **-Et tu crois qu'on va te croire comme ça petite ?** Répondit Gadjeel

 **-Moi je la crois !** Fit une petite au cheveux bleu

 **-Alors vous allez aussi me procurer votre aide ?**

 **-Bien-sûr, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser là, ça ir ait à l'encontre de nos principes !** Fit Erza

 **-Merci vous tous ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Fairy Tail !**

 **-J'ai juste une question petite, si tu viens d'un autre monde, comment connais tu nos noms ?**

 **-...Ben...en fait je lis vos aventures...ça peut sembler irréaliste mais...MAIS OUI LE MANGA !** _t_ out le monde sursauta de surprise suite à ce cri et Chris sortit alors le manga de sa poche pour le donner à Gadjeel **C'est celui où vous revenez après les 7 ans...**

Gadjeel commença par regarder le manga suspicieusement puis commença à le lire

 **-Pas possible...**

A la vue du livre Levy s'était levée et s'était mise à côté de Gadjeel pour pouvoir lire

 **-Ouaw ...ce c'est...vraiment ...ça reproduit exactement ce qu'il s'est passé**

 **-Ouai donc j'étais entrain de lire puis POUF je me suis retrouvée ici...**

 **-'tain t'es pire que l'allumette pour t'attirer des ennuis en fait.** Lança la boite de conserve

 **-Gnagnagna, la ferme tu pues !** Grogna Chris

 **-Chris ? Tu veux bien me prêter ce livre. Il dégage quelque chose d'étrange...** Demanda timidement Levy qui n'osait pas trop s'interposer dans la dispute de Chris et de Gadjeel

 **-Bien-sûr Levy ! Gadjeel donne le livre à ta copine**

Suite à ces mots Levy devint rouge pivoine tandis que Gadjeel restait de marbre en lui donnant le livre.

Chris quand à elle roula les yeux et s'éclipsa discrètement direction le bar pour parler avec Mirajane _(ben ouai avec qui d'autre pourrait elle parler de ses ships)_

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard**_

La fille au cheveux bleu se leva brusquement de sa chaise

 **-EUREKA**

Chris se retourna brusquement vers Levy coupant court à la conversation qu'elle avait avec Mirajane sur le fait que le Nalu c'était trop mignon

 **-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?**

 **-Chris, je sais comment te faire rentrer chez toi !**

 **-Ghihi, on aura plus à voir ta sale tronche.**

 **-Tu vois je te l'avais dit Chris ! On a trouvé !** Lança fièrement Natsu

 **-PAR LE POUVOIR DE L'AMITIER** ajouta Chris _(désolé fallait que je la fasse celle là xD)_

 **-Bon il va falloir que je fasse un cercle de transfert sur le sol écartez vous.** Ajouta la petite mage .

Tout le monde s'écarta donc et Levy commença à dessiner le cercle, Chris quant à elle alla près de Natsu

 **-Merci pour tout, tu m'as écouté et aidé et je t'en remercie sincèrement. Putain..c'est super niais...**

Natsu lui tapota doucement la tête

 **-Y a pas de quoi**

 **-Ho et dit au revoir à Richard de ma part**

 **-Promis.** Fit il avec un clin d'oeil

 **-C'est prêt Chris ! Va au centre du cercle et je te renvois chez toi** Cria Levy

Chris obéit à la petite mage qui commençait déjà ses incantations

 **-Ho et Redfox ?**

 **-Hum ?** Grogna le concerné

 **-Tu devrais essayer le costume de policier un de ces jours !**

Gadjeel ouvrit la bouche énervé mais Chris n'eut pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse, elle était partie.

Chris ouvrit doucement ses yeux, elle avait un grand mal de crane et était couchée dans son canapé la main agrippée à son manga.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, ce manga était vraiment très réaliste


End file.
